User talk:NewYorkCity101/2
You know what im done Im done with Logopedia and I will start my own Logopedia type wika and do it the way I feel like it should be done. not how ya'll think it should be done! so ya'll don't ever have to worry about me editing on wikia again. in fact you can check it out right here! http://logopizza.wikia.com/wiki/Lorimar_Television (Mad Hatter 20:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Mad Hatter1998) :I don't care, I'm not done until you're blocked. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:26, August 21, 2016 (UTC) DIC Entertainment The DIC Entertainment logo from 1987 was actually nicknamed the Kid in Bed. If you Google the term "Kid in Bed logo", it can show pictures of the DIC logo. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 21:49, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, okay, that makes sense now that I see it. I just didn't see how it made sense, I apologize. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:52, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 21:56, August 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Disambiguation Pages Hi Jay, I once again apologize for not responding, things have been wild lately. I think you made the right decision and you're correct, I did make an oversight as I moved those pages. They look a lot more organized now, great job. Alxeedo TALK 05:15, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks again for your help and support, I appreciate it. This week, however, I was considering that maybe some pages that are grouped in the same category could be merged into one article (specifically the Adult Swim channels. Do you think that would be a good idea? NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:33, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::It is my pleasure. Yes, this is a good observation. There are way too many pages for Adult Swim that could all be condensed. I would compile all of the information on the extraneous pages into the primary Adult Swim page, and then mark all of the duplicates for deletion. Good eye. Alxeedo TALK 21:44, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I agree, I think that should be done since all the pages have the same thing on it. I tried doing that with Animal Planet but someone kept reverting my edits, however I explained what I was doing to him. Merging is probably the best thing to do because there doesn't need to be a disambiguation page for every different channel unless they have different histories or are the same name but not the same channel (like MTV, which personally really bothers me. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:54, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Exactly, you have the right idea there. If this editor continues to give you trouble, it may be a good idea to talk to them on their talk page or via the talk page of the article in question. Feel free to also reference this discussion. If the issue still persists, be sure to report it to myself or another administrator. Alxeedo TALK 04:34, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::Will do. Thanks again. I'll let you know if similar situations happen. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:12, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: New User Adding Cinemax Logos It's still black and yellow on the website. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 16:25, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Ok. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 16:34, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Dude make your mind up --Invader Rob II (talk) 02:20, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :Just trying to fix a mistake I made, I spoke to Alxeedo111 about it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:22, August 30, 2016 (UTC) A little chat Hey NewYorkCity101, I did another disambig page for you just the save you the hassle. If you need help with anything at all, you know where to find me..Bigvoice313 (talk) 23:27, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, I appreciate it. Just thought I'd say though, I'm not looking to disambiguate pages every single time I go on Logopedia, just want to separate certain topics that may have some confusion. I come across them every few days to be honest. But thank you anyway and feel free to disambiguate whatever you think needs to be, it can be a judgement call most of the time. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:51, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Spike Thanks for adding the template. I set Spike (United States) as candidate for deletion, took all of the content from the previous revision of that page, moved it to the Spike page and I have reported that user. Thanks again and I took care of it. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 16:55, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :You're very welcome. I backed you up in the user reports as well. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:45, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ::OK. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 23:17, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Use Google Translate to understand what I'm saying Чувак, перестань редактировать Burger King (Russia). Меня достало возвращать всё на место, потому что статья написана мной правильно! Я это написал на русском, потому что мне очень сложно записывать это на английском. Re: Amazon Video Sure. Amazon removed the "video" text on their app icon. So, I wouldn't mind. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 15:57, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :Okay thank you I appreciate it. Problem is, however, that it is significantly smaller. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:52, September 18, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome You've accomplished so much in the last few months. You deserve to be an admin. 16:36, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, I truly appreciate it. I have one question though, how long does it take for the final decision to be made? NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:41, October 8, 2016 (UTC)